


And Then There’s Virgil

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Virgil isn’t feeling too great. Good thing he has his boyfriends.





	And Then There’s Virgil

Virgil traced a finger along the rim of his glass, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment as he let familiar sounds wash over him. Roman, faintly practising lines in his room. Patton making some kind of baked goods in the kitchen, the whispering hum of the oven and creaking of cupboards as they were opened and closed. Even more faint was the sound of Logan turning a page, slowly but surely progressing through his murder mystery novel.

And then there was Virgil.

He sat there, still tracing the rim of his empty glass. Not doing much else. He hadn’t felt like anything all day. Everything felt a little too sharp, his interactions with the others forced and awkward. Like they were merely putting up with him, humoring him until he disappeared into his room once more. He sighed, his hand dropping onto the table.

“Everything alright, Virgil?” Logan spoke up, and Virgil felt his shoulders hunch over even more than before. Fuck. He hadn’t meant to react like that, and now it was too late, there was no way he’d be able to pass it off, Logan would know.

He closed his eyes. Waiting for the fallout.

“Virgil?” Logan asked again, voice softer this time. As though he were glass, about to break at any moment. Too fragile to handle the truth. His hands were shaking now, he was sure of it, and there were tears gathering in the seams of his eyes and leaking, out, out, he couldn’t stop it as a quiet sob pushed past his lips.

The silence seemed to stretch forever.

A soft brush of fingers through his hair, sweet and slow, and then someone was coaxing him up, up into their arms. Patton’s scent flooded his senses, and Virgil forced his eyes open to look up at him. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s nose. “Just relax, we’ve got you.”

Virgil let himself be guided over to the couch, half falling into Logan’s waiting arms. An arm wrapped around his waist, and precise, gentle kisses were peppered along his jawline. “I love you, Virgil.” The statement was simple, as it always was with Logan, spoken as though he had been talking about water being wet or the sky being blue. A fact. It was comforting to hear it stated in such a way.

“Virge, dearest,” Roman was suddenly speaking softly next to them, taking Virgil’s free hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Patton suggested we watch a movie together. Would that aide you? Or would you simply like us to stay with you?” His gaze was achingly earnest, his thumb sweeping across the back of Virgil’s hand. The constant contact seemed to settle something inside of Virgil, at least just a little.

Virgil let the thought hover for a moment, turning it over, considering his reaction to the sound of Patton in the kitchen, the way it poked at his brain. “No movie,” he mumbled, tugging at the prince to sit on the couch with them.

Roman willingly curled up next to Virgil, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “You brighten my days in ways that I cannot fully articulate, my sweetest star.” He murmured quietly, intertwining their fingers once more. “You truly are a gift to all of us.” He continued to murmur quiet compliments, sugar-sweet reassurances that would have turned Virgil’s stomach if it were anyone else. But Roman was, well, a romantic, and his sucrose words always came with a healthy dose of earnestness.

Then, finally, Patton. A cup of tea in hand, concern in his eyes, but a soft smile on his lips. “It’s your favorite.” He murmured to Virgil as he handed it over. “I figured you might want it.” Sometimes, with Patton, it didn’t need to be said. His love came from his actions, every smile and gift that always came from the heart.

And then there was Virgil. Surrounded by love, by affection and warmth and words. He let a smile slip onto his face. A grateful one, coloured with affection and genuineness that he rarely let slip once upon a time, but was becoming more and more common the more time he spent with the others.

He rarely said it, but the others knew.

It was more of an understood thing

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
